We are investigating the biological effects of microwave radiation on the molecular level. The mechanisms for the basic interactions between microwave radiation and biological molecules, along with possible functional implications have been considered. A model for the direct interference of microwave radiation with biomolecular functions that are dependent on the internal three-dimensional structure of the absorbing molecule has been developed. We are now looking at specific systems where microwave effects suggest the possible operation of this mechanism on the molecular level. We are investigating the effect of microwave radiation on the uptake of ascorbic acid by rabbit lenses. We have been studying the effect of microwave radiation on the activity of acetylcholinesterase both in its pure form and in whole blood. We plan to look at the effect of microwave radiation on the uptake of known actively transported compounds in rabbit lens. We also plan to look at the effects of microwave radiation on cation transport in red blood cells and possible local state changes in membranes.